Klavia Okeano
Keymon, officially the People's Republic of Keymon is an island country situated in the Mad Dog Ocean between Hobrazia and Likatonia. Keymon was founded in 2103 by a band of Dolgarian explorers led by Bryce Leigh. It was originally established as a neutral, liberal state, with a commitment to free trade. However, Keymon's government has changed throughout its history and has varied from being a liberal republic to an imperialist constitutional monarchy. It is the smallest nation on Terra both in terms of size and population. Its area is 29,400 km² meaning it is just half the size of the Selucian province of Uleroth. Keymon's population was 20,000,767 when it was last recorded. Etymology Dolgarian explorer Bryce Leigh named the island Keymon upon its settlement by his expedition team in 2103. It is thought that "Key-" refers either to the importance of the island as a place of rest to travellers between Likatonia and Hobrazia or the island's geographical shape which resembles a short, small key. The ending "-mon" is a shortening of the Canrillaise word "montagne", meaning "mountain". Large, single mountains are present in the centres of the north and south of the islands. History Geography Government and politics Government Politics and elections Foreign relations Administrative divisions Keymon is a unitary state and does not have subnational divisions which all other countries do have. The sole entity is Keymon, although it is also known as Maddog or Keymon Isle. City, town, and village councils exercise powers that have been passed on to local governments from the central government. However, traditionally the island has been divided into three divisions; North Island, Central (or Bridgeport), and South Island (including Leighstown). The primary reasons for this was for ethnic purposes as Seleyan immigrants tend to settle in the south while Artanian immigrants tend to settle in the north, and for sports purposes in order to create distinct regional identities which would make teams more competitive. Military Law enforcement Economy Infrastructure Education Demographics Culture -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- History From 2103 to 3021 it was a constitutional monarchy as the Grand Dutchy of Keymon. It had one of the highest GDP per capita in Terra during the 2700's, and enjoyed a healthy relationship with it's people and foreign powers. It was never involved in any non-domestic war in it's 930-year history. It became a Stalinist, isolationist state with the New Labour Party taking power in a coup in 3021. In 3035, it declared war on Darnussia, and was soon defeated, resulting in a twelve-year military occupation of the island by Darnussian forces. It became an independent, liberal parliamentary democracy in 3051 with the withdrawal of Darnussian forces and the granting of Keymonite independence. Keymon became a Glorious People's Empire in 3088, with a hereditary Head of State, an Emperor-General, ruling the country. Early History The island of Maddog on which the Granducato di Keymono is situated rose out of the sea at around 2093. Geologists have recently ascertained that this was due to intense lava activity in the region forcing land masses to rise to the surface. The majority were small and very rocky meaning that little vegitation could grow and human dwelling impossible. However Maddog, as well as Monkey Island, existed as exceptions and were much more flat in structure as well as being home to much more fertile soil. Growth was quick and it is estimated that over half of the current vegitation of Maddog grew within the first 20 years of the islands existence. When the volcanic movement pushed Maddog to the surface it did, however, not leave the entire island fit for man to live on and situated at the southern tip of the island the imposing figures of the Maddogine mountains can still be found. Early travellers to the island included Likaton pirates looking for the mystical land of Pewtri-Yo, however upon seeing that there was no buried treasure of colonies of virgins to be found they soon left. More permanant settlers included indigenous inhabitants of Majatra who sailed north on hand carved canoes. These travellers were motivated by the growing industrialisation of their homeland as well as the dream of creating a new nation which would place them at the top of the social order as opposed to the whites and arabs that now dominated Majatra. Furthermore this was also during the time of The Terror in Deltarian history meaning that emigration from around that area was further increased. This effectively began the long standing tradition of Keymon being home to Deltarian refugees. The Majatran travellers soon established small villages in the forest areas of the island as well as carving makeshift temples into the rocks of the Maddogine mountains. In 2103 however the whole landscape of Maddog, soon to be named Keymon, was changed when a band of travellers from Dolgaria, armed with the latest in technology and led by Bryce Leigh I landed on the island. Founding a nation The Leigh family extends far back in Dolgarian history to the feudal era when they effectiely controlled the whole of the island region of Karzon. Following the collapse of the old order and the emergence of the Empire this power was diminished but they were still able to hold sway over many of the regional goings-on. However Communism soon grew in popularity in Dolgaria and the Leigh family soon found themselves prime targets for local revolutionaries eager to make a name for themselves. Much of the Leigh farmland was either burnt down by mobs or captured by its workers and collectivised under the barrel of a gun: The Leighs also suffered from the fact that they were of Dolgar ethnicity akin the majority of mainland Dolgaris. Karzon however was and is predominantly of Karzonic ethnicity as well as being home to a strong independence movement. Thus many Karzonic citizens were swept up in the Communist anti-old order movement as a way to settle old scores against the 'Dolgar imperialists. This of course added to the danger the Leighs were in. As such the decision was made for the family to move away from their ancestral homeland and find a new, promised land. Initially the plan was for everyone to board the Leigh fleet and universally make their way out of the country however this was thwarted when the mother of the family proclaimed that she would never live in, "a land of anti-Dolgar communist bastards". This was due to her belief that the whole of Terra had now gone red and nowhere was safe and at least in Dolgaria they had property. As such a split in the Leigh family occured with the vast majority deciding to stay in Karzon but the eldest son Bryce Leigh sticking to the original plan. By now however he did not have access to the family fleet and had to enlist the suppport of fellow ex-landlords seeking a new, capitalist order. Eventually along with 50 other men and women he was able to leave Dolgaria and seek a new home. The Fascist Era The National Front was founded in Keymon some time in the early 2140's by far right activists unhappy with the way the nation was being governed. What began as a minor pressure group soon became a national phenomenom when the AM Red Star Movement were given cabinet positions in July 2151. This spearheaded a Keymon wide outburst of anti-Communist sentiment which was coupled with continued opposition to the lax immigration and refugee policies of the nation. Essentially the party ran upon the official slogan of "Putting Keymon first". By the 2158 elections it had become clear that the people of the island had become dissilusioned with the traditional parties and radically propelled the National Front to the largest party in the Assembly. Throughout subsequent elections it continued to maintain and even gain support culminating in the dramatic coup of 2181 when it swept the board and took over all cabinet positions. It was subsequently able to establish a two year 'legal dictatorship' in which opposition parties were consistently harrased and sometimes violently attacked by NF militias and the cabinet, under the control of Alex Keymon was able to exercise complete control. The new government immediately began making its prescene felt with extreme reactionary policy directives eliminating much of the liberal makeup of the Duchy that the older parties had spent so long trying to create. Aside from taking complete control of the judiciary system thereby condemning many political opponents to death via the claim of 'treachery', the government also took complete control of the Church of Keymon through the National Front Religious Manifesto (NFRM) of June 2182. Not only did this allow the state to appoint religious ministers but it also forced Christianity on to all schools, required individuals to dress by religious clothing and made membership of the Church of Keymon mandatory. This latter proposal subsequently allowed the governemtn to pursue its goals of mass murder of the Jewish and Zen Buddhist populations of the nation. Yet by far the most dramatically change made by the National Front was to introduce slavery and the slave trade to the nation. In an era when many nations were casting off the chains of slavery the NF took a step backwards and rounded up all prisoners (criminal and political) as well as religious and ethnic minorities and forced them to work in the mines and the fiels of Keymon. During this time opposition to the government was impossible as all other political parties had been declared illegal and the Grand Duke put under armed guard in his royal quarters. However as the fascist regime moved into its second year of power minor protests began to spring up around the nation spearheaded by the newly formed Christian Democrat party as well as civil rights and pro-freedom activists. Furthermore they were also joined by extreme monarchists unhappy about the new Director Generals proposed move to eradicate the role of the Grand Duke. The protests soon began to spread and in January 2282 a mass week long strike gripped the nation, paralysing the national infrastructure and, following a revolt in the states armed forces, the government was forced to cecede power and call new elections. Alex Keymon's "thousand year Empire of the Duchy" had collapsed in less than two. In the new elections the National Front was permitted to stand and due to intense political intimidation was able to maintain a significant number of seats. However by now all power had been handed over to the Grand Duke and the laws of the previous government repealed. What remained of the NF soon lost public support and by the late 2280's had entirely collapsed as a political party. The Christian Democrat government that was elected after the National Front was overthrown ruled Keymon peacefully and managed to gain a supermajority in the Assembly on the eve of the First Civil War. The Insurgency (1st Keymon Civil War) In 2221 a insurgency was launched by the Red Star Movement as well as the Duchy's People's Party/Duchy's People's Army in an attempt to topple the government. While the RSM was primarily concerned with the establishment of a Communist Republic the DPP/DPA's motives were more explicitly anti religion and it embarked upon many acts of anti-religious terrorism. One such event was the now notorious Night of Flames where, led by Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather, the DPA attacked and burnt a number of Keymon churches. Other DPA attacks included a hit and run attack on one of Keymon's Naval ports, where DPA leader Tha Doggfather ordered the crucifixion of all of Keymon's dead marines and further engagements with a now military style police force. Death threats to the CD leader Rufio Carmichael followed these events and Mr.Rocafella, another DPA leader, led mobs on religious cleansing missions through Keymon. However, the DPA came up against a resiliant CD government and the conflict came to a stalemate. The DPP and CD then reached a ceasefire agreement, in which the two DPA leaders Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather were handed over to the government for trial before the Assembly and the DPA was illegalised. The ceasefire papers were signed in May 2225 and in September 2225 a power sharing government was established as terms of the agreement. The pair of Mr. Rocafella and Tha Doggfather were found guilty by the Assmebly, much to the disappointment of the DPP and were later sentenced to life enprisionment, after the DPP had managed to abolish the death penalty in Keymon. The DPP returned to fighting the CD through the political system but failed to gain much support and left Keymon for a spell in The Dolgarian Empire, before returning to Keymon once more at the request of The Party for National Reform and Freedom. The Likatonia Crisis (2nd Keymon Civil War) The Likatonia Crisis essentially began with the emergence of the Likaton Fascist Front and its plan for a Greater Likatonia. This further intensified in the November 2258 election to the Convocation of Likatonia when the LFF and its main ally, The Freedom Movement of Likatonia were able to once again gain a majority. Meanwhile by the time of the December 2255 in Keymon, the Duchy's People's Party had reformed and although the DPA was now illegal, they instead formed the clandestine Armed Guard of Keymon, seen as a response to the Christian Democrat dismantling of the national army. The AGK grew quickly in size as well as capturing military equipment including a jet plane. By now the Chrisitan Democrats, fearful of another insurgency, were in direct talks with the LFF and following the failure of the Kihnterha Conference to accomplish anything, on 31st August 2260, they voluntarly invited the Likatonian army to enter Keymon and crush the AGK. In addition to this the administration which, following the declaration of a state of emergency and a 'dawn till dusk' curfew, was now essentially led by a Triumverate encompassing Jaques Phargle of the Christian Democrats, Virri Shotten of the Just as Silly party and Tab Yero, of the Democratic Industrialists, began cracking down on political opposition. In what has now become known as 'Black November' the Triumverate arrested Minister of the Interior Alice Watterson, Minister of Finance Simon Dynamis and Minister of Education and Culture Samuel "Sonny" Delgado. Furthermore Grand Master Shih Kao of the Zen Collective was arrested and the ZC, the KGP and the DPP (which had now reorganised themselves as the Keymon Sovereignty Movement) were declared terrorist organisations. In addition to this the Christian Democrats brough foward and voted yes in a resolution to allow Keymon to become part of Greater Likatonia. When Grand Duke Bryce Leight VII spoke out against this, his palace was surrounded and he was cut off from the outside world. A notably bloody event in this time was the Likaton airforce bombing of the third largest Zen Buddhist temple in the nation, The House of Nirvana and the deaths of five priests, including the the Supreme Patriach of Keymon His Holiness Tep Vong, the leader of the Official Zen Committee of Keymon (OZCK) and head of the Keymon Buddhist population. Following a large number of AGK raids, now supported by military intervention from Selucia, Hobrazia and international volunteers, as well as defeat in the November 2261 Convocation elections, the Likaton army was forced to withdraw from Keymon. This, however, left the battle between the Keymon Sovereignty Movement and the AGK against the Unitary List and the army raging on, eventually reaching Keymon City and the Assembly square by late November 2261. The December election proved little conclusion as the votes were practically split between the Unitary List parties and those of the Keymon Loyalists Agreement, creating a political deadlock. Fighting further continued whilst two more elections took place in January 2264 and May 2267, both under the State of Emergency details. Following the 2264 election a Unitary List cabinet became a possibility yet the Just as Silly party fell into collapse due to leadership disputes. Yet while by May 2267 the AGK had been effectively defeated by the army, the Duchy's People's Party disbanded and the Zen Collective banned, the May election showed a shift away from the Unitary List parties and a cabinet was formed in the same month encompassing the Loyalist Agreement parties of the Liberal Representatives and the Keymon Green Party as well as the newly formed Ghetto Thugs Inc. (Inner City Coalition). Additionally this cabinet immediately ended the state of emergency, legalised the Zen Collective and in 2269 freed Shih Kao. Subsequently the Minister of Security during the civil war, Jonah Mallory was arrested and put on trial for treason, war crimes and genocide. A New Course: The Christian Duchy Whilst the 23rd Century in Keymon was plagued with political conflicts between left and right by the dawn of the 24th it appeared that this had shited to more religiously based issues. The rise of the Zen Collective had thrust the issue of Buddhist rights into the public eye and this was catalysed by the Democratic Industrialist plans to create a nation "more governed by the church". In May 2284 under the guidance of their new leader Wilson Simmons they had produced the Declaration of Separation From Church of Keymon. In this Simmons had laid out his plans for a Keymon Conservative Church which held amongst its beliefs the idea that "Zen Buddhists are compelled by Satan, but must be converted or condemned", "Liberalism is the work of the devil" and "Terran Catholics are a cult that support the Devil". This provoked intense public outcry from both Christians and Buddhists but whilst the KCC was expected to fade away the opposite occured and it managed to grow in support. Therefore by 2300 it was estimated that up to 20% of the population were strongly in favour of the KCC and a further 32% were "not against it". The Christian Democrats had long been the premier Christian party of the nation having founded the Church of Keymon and protected it for many years. However with the KCC being officially linked to the DI's and many hardline Christians critical of the CD's alliance with the AMZC they faced the prospect of losing the "Hen Swung vote". As such in October 2311 under the control of the seemingly moderate Otto Keymon but with the support of the hardline Dolgarianist Jann Cristoph they brought the "Keymon Revolution: Christian Duchy" bill before the legislature. This bill proposed only granting citizenship to Dolgarians and Christians and more radically renaming the nation the Christian Duchy of Keymon. Many analysts feel that this would never have been proposed whilst the 2nd Unitary List of the CD's and the AMZC existed but with the latter having abandoned the political process earlier the year following the assasinations of their party leader and the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon this constraint did not exist. The bill passed by 91 votes to 29 and immediately took effect however it was rumoured that this was done under the premise that the DI's would abandon their attempts to remove the Church of Keymon. This lasted until the CD's disbanded due to internal conflicts when the DI's proceeded to remove the treaty and the institution and instead impose a mandatory state religion and religious dress codes. This however also coincided with an even greater change to the nation of Keymon, the collapse of the monarchy. Deltarian Cooperation And The Kafuristani Naval Sale The Death Of The Monarchy * June 2315 HoS and HoG merged, more power to the Grand Duke * March 2316, Bryce Leigh VII assassinated snap elections called and the unpopular Bryce Leigh VIII exiled from the nation. Calls for a Republic are answered and elections are called for both legislative assembly and position of HoS. * May 2316, Elections bring Runahala Gardanas to the position of Grand Duke * May 2321, Elections bring Wilson Simmons to the position of Grand Duke * May 2336, Elections bring Rocafella Tha Don to the position of Grand Duke The Second Grand Duchy The Restoration Of The Monarchy * September 2338, Elections bring Bryce Leigh VIII to the position of Grand Duke and the monarchy reinstated * February 2448 "Child Duke" Bryce Leigh XII assasinated with no siblings or children, Clark Scott, cousin to the late Grand Duke succedes to the throne, takes the name Clark Scott-Leigh I * March 2467, Grand Duke dies, Lui Leigh I, daughter and only child of Clark Scott-Leigh I succedes to the throne, becomes first ever Grand Duchess The Establishment of a True Republic In June 2654, the Classic Liberal Party proposed the establishment of a republic. During the month; a number of bills went through the legislation to contribute to the establishment of the republic. The traditional title of Grand Duke was replaced by Governor General and the Keymon Assembly; replaced by contraversial Central Legislative Committee of the Republic. Most notably, the nation was retitled the Commonwealth of Keymon, as appose to the long standing 'Grand Duchy of Keymon. The main republican parties of Keymon at the time were the Classic Liberal Party and the Labour Party. The Labour Party still holds this policy today. The Classic Liberal Party were soon exiled from the Commonwealth, however, due to a contraversy surrounding their actual intentions and accusations of rape of one the Royal Princess'. The eventual dissolusion of the Classic Liberal Party was largely due to the majority Libertarian Transhumanist Party government, which won the Governor General office for two terms after this with Caesar Rokus. The Keymonite Royal Imperium returned to the Keymon Assembly (then The Central Legislative Committee of the Republic) which it had served for over a hundred years. This revitalised the monarchist movement along with the Libertarian Transhumanist support for the Monarchy (which actually supported the republic to begin with, until the intentions of the Classic Liberal Party were questioned). The Labour Party remain a popular party and by far the most popular republican party. However the Keymonite Royal Imperium got a majority of 121 seats in the May 2669 elections, and also held the Governor General office. The Return to Grand Duchy and Dual Monarchy In 2669, the Labour Party agreed to join the efforts of the Keymonite Royal Imperium to restore the Monarchy. While the 28th, 29th and 30th centuries were a time of war and strife for Terra, it was the golden age of Keymon's government and people. It was these years that saw some of the wealthiest times for Keymon and popularity for the monarchy soared. Liberalism and Conservativism lived in seem History of The Freedom Movement The Party was founded in 2831 when The Duke of Keymon, Charles Edward Prior was assassinated because of his politically incorrect opinions that he announced on live television interview. He criticized the apartheid system which divided people according to their race, gender, sexual orientation and social status. It was a first time when apartheid system was criticized by a member of the royal elite. Two days after Charles Edward Prior disappeared and his wife Caroline Jane Bowles-Prior was arrested by a secret police of Keymon. Government officials claimed that the body was found and Prior’s wife was confessed the murder. Large demonstrations were organized all around Keymon and Caroline Jane Bowles Prior was released because of the public pressure. She became a popular figure among slaves and working class, and among all of those who did not have both political and individual rights. In 2837 Caroline Jane Prior published an article where she claimed that members of the Family Urrutius of Keymon are Nazis and should be punished by law. It was a scandal and she was arrested for six months. Also the newspaper that published the article was closed immediately. Her daughter Natalie Jane Prior became a leader of the freedom movement. She started an election campaign in which she bought the freedom for 20,000 slaves. Liberated slaves gathered together in front of the RoyalPalaceand showed their support to Natalie Jane Prior. Later on the demonstration became larger which forced Family Urrutius of Keymon to call an early election. The Freedom Movement of Keymon was divided into three parties just before the election, but the Freedom Movement together gained the majority over parliament. As a result, radical changes were proposed and Keymon took a step from apartheid to multi-party democracy. In 2852 democratic government called an early election because of internal disputes between parties. As a result, Family Urrutius of Keymon got the majority over parliament and the democratic government resigned. Family Urrutius of Keymon abandoned all laws that where adopted during the time of democracy. Authoritarian government did not hold fair elections and systematically silenced all resistance among citizens. Opposition parties were allowed to take part in elections but through election fraud results were falsified. In 2892 the King of Keymon Flavius Urrutius died. Opposition parties united and successfully took the power over Keymon. The period of apartheid was over. Restoration of Monarchy Monarchist Party restored the monarchy in 2914. Natalie Jane Prior became the Queen, or Royal Highness, of the Kingdom of Keymon. Keymon became constitutional monarchy, in which Natalie Jane Prior is head of state, but royal power has been limited to official and ceremonial functions. The Head of State of Keymon is the Royal Highness, Queen, Natalie Jane Prior. Queen's power has been limited to official and cere monial functions. Members of the Royal House participate in hundreds of public engagements yearly throughout the Kingdom of Keymon to honor, encourage and learn about the achievements of individuals, institutions and enterprises in a variety of all areas of life. They also sponsor or pa rticipate in numerous charitable, cultural and social activities. Members of the Royal House represent Keymon’s citizens and culture abroad. All state visits must be approved by the Royal Chancellor. The Royal Family of Keymon is the extended family of Queen Natalie Jane Prior. In Keymon there is a distinction between the Royal House and the Royal Family. The Royal House includes only the Queen and those directly in line to the throne and their spouses. Members of the Royal House hold the style of Royal Highness (RH). Members of the Royal House RH The Queen Natalie Jane Prior RH Prince Carl Gustav Prior (spouse of the Queen) RH The Crown Prince Craig Emerson Prior RH The Crown Princess Patricia Emma Alexandra Prior (spouse) RH Princess Ingrid Alexandra Prior (The Crown Prince’s daughter) RH Prince Johan Martin Ferner Prior (The Crown Prince’s son) Since 3525,Keymon abolished monarchy,and became a communist state.It was the landslide victory of the newcomer Nationalist Popular Party in 3581 that ended the communist state.NPP's leader,Berthold Berregand defeated the President of the Commune,Ty Baum with a stunning 63.39% percentage. Berregand resigned 2 years later in order to restore the monarchy in Keymon.In 3583,Keymon had its monarch,King Phillip II Royaliwith,restored and its name reverted to Noble Kingdom of Keymon. Dissent and anarchy began to spread in 3607 and a series of events led to the formation of the Patriotic Faction,a nationalistic movement,from the remains of the dissolved Nationalist Popular Party,which found supporters predominantly inside the Armed Forces.Commodore Jonathan James Wellport was the Leader of the Patriotic Faction and by 3608 the Leader of Keymon.He abolished monarchy,creating the "Great Island-State of Keymon" and proclaimed himself Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces and Undisputed Leader of Keymon. Criticism OBSOLETE INFO Since the monarchy was restored, other political parties of Keymon have showed their intentions to end the monarchy. Monarchist Party holds 89 seats in the Royal Assembly, therefore constitution cannot be changed. The Royal House has announced that monarchy will end only if people show their intentions to do so in next elections. Monarchist Party of Keymon has launched a massive campaign which promotes the current Royal Family. The House of Avingnon has also denounced the Prior line as illegitimate usurpers of the throne, claiming their own descent from Bryce Leigh I's eldest daughter Marie Leigh who was passed over for the throne. House Avingnon does not even recognize the Priors as members of the royal family and this is a source of constant tension in relations between the two parties. War With Darnussia :Main article - Darnussia-Keymon War Politics Government The Great Island-State of Keymon, formly the Grand Duchy,Union of Keymon, People's Republic, First Republic, Glorious People's Empire, Second Republic and Supreme Imperial Repulic of Keymon, is a uni-cameral multi-party parliamentary republic, governed by the Great Leader of Keymon, who is democratically elected and chairs the cabinet. Head of State The Head of State of Keymon is now known as the Secretary-General of the Union. Over 1500 years ago, the Keymonite heads of state were known as the Grand Dukes. The History of the former Grand Dukes can be seen below: Head of Government The Head of Government of Keymon is also the Head of State,The Great Leader of the State. Cabinet A governing cabinet coalition is proposed by any party in the People's Senate, with the Secretary-General presiding over the coalition. Legislative Assembly The current Legislative Assembly of Keymon was built in the 2110's to cater for the emergence of party politics in the nation. Deputies are elected by a nationwide vote in accordance with universal suffrage for all those over the age of 18. The Assembly was damaged during the 2nd Keymon Civil War and it is rumoured that plans are afoot to build a new one. To Zen Nationalists the Legislative Assembly is not the true governing body of the nation and power should instead be placed in a 'Third Maddog Congregation', following on from the first on of 2103 and the second one of 2184. However in practical terms this would simply equate to a name change for the current Assembly and in any case this has not stopped Zen Nationalists serving as Assembly Deputies. Neutrality Perhaps the best known aspect of Keymonian politics is its patented neutrality. Beginning with the Treaty of Key Mon it was immediately recognised that such a small state would be unable to protect itself militarily against its larger neighbours and so for the sake of safety it was better to declare Neutrality. Throughout the years this has been greatly expanded, most notably through the Keymon Neutrality Agreement which is currently ratified by 27 nations making it the force most ratified treaty on Terra. The neutrality of Keymon has allowed it to effectively govern its own lands as well as allowing it to emerge as a Terra wide nation of trade and commerce. The idea of Keymonian neutrality was further expanded in the later 23rd Century when the 'pacifist coalition' of the Axis Mundi Zen Collective, Christian Democrats and Democratic Industrialits pushed through the complete abolition of the nations military capacity as well as promoting the Keymon Defence Agreement which requires other nations to defend the island if it is invaded. During the Golden Wars; a small military action taken in Keymon by a Dolgarian extremist; Ambs. William Haltonius, who was the Foreign Affairs Minister at the time for the Keymonite Imperial-Monarchist Party (now Keymonite Royal Imperium) fought passionately for the re-neautralization of Keymon and the withdrawl of the Dolgarian's militia. Ambs. Haltonius created the ''Keymon Neutrality Conference which contributed towards ending the coup. William Haltonius is now considered a a historical symbol of liberty and sovereignty. Political Pressure Groups * Black October - Nihilistic Terrorists that seek the collapse of the Keymon political state. They have claimed responsibility for a high number of random acts of violence and arson. * Autonomous Zen Enclave of Penrod - Secessionist Zen Nationalists that seek an independent state in Penrod ruled by Buddhist theocracy. * Keymon Liberation Front (Marxist) - Previously a political party in the Legislative Assembly the KLF(M) has since been declared illegal and now focuses on Communist Revolution. * Hand of the Abyss - Violent Satanists held responsible for numerous cases of murder, rape and gang activity. They are small in number but are well trained and ruthless. * Freedom Movement of West Meria - Minor pressure group that favours integration with Likatonia. Achieved prominence during the Likatonia Crisis of the 2260's but has since declined in numbers. * Nuncirist Congress - Hardline Gartonist organisation that supports transforming Keymon into a nuncirist state and incorporating it into a future world government. Economy See also: Keymon Energy Sector The economy of Keymon is primarily focused around international trade. It also has a large gambling industry as well as being successful in attracting tourism. Geography The Great Island-State of Keymon is situated on the island of Maddog in the Maddog Ocean. It is located in between the continents of Artania and Seleya with Makon to the north and Majatra to the south. More specifically it is in between the nations of Hobrazia and Likatonia and is considered to be the only continent-less nation is Terra. Keymon also holds juristiction over Monkey Island which can be found just to the south of Maddog which, despite its small size, is very sparsely populated and largely ignored by the outside world. Major Towns Keymon is essentially considered to be based around four major towns, although a number of small villages also exist. The four towns are all connected by the train network. Keymon City: This is the capital city of Keymon and is the main business capital of the nation, being home to a large number of banks. It is also the location of the Legislative Assembly as well as the home of the national race track and a large number of brothels. Penrod: This picturesque fishing town was the first to be founded in Keymon and is still the home of the Palace of the Grand Duke. It is also where the majority of the Zen Buddhist population of the nation are located, including the Supreme Patriarch himself, and the closest of the major towns to the Bryce Leigh National Forest. Recently is has been swept into controversy and martial law, as it has in recent decades become a den of crime and corruption. Laddon: Found at the foothills of the Maddogine mountains, Laddon is the industrial heartland of Keymon and is where the majority of the national production takes place. The city itself would not attract much tourist attention if it were not for the high level of casinos that exist in it. This, however, does not detract from the high levels of air pollution found in the area. Hen Swung: The Christian capital of Keymon, this is home to the largest church in the nation as well as being where theological decisions take place. Aside from this it is a popular tourist destination due to its small streets and regular markets. Structure of Legislation Governor of the Darnussian Commissariat of Keymon Keymon became a republic in 3021, but, after the war a Governor of the Darnussian Commissariat of Keymon was installed. The Great Leader of Keymon The Head of State and Government of Keymon is the Great Leader.He has executive and legislative power. Cabinet The Cabinet of Keymon is appointed by the Leader.It contains the most trusted and loyal members of the Patriotic Faction Advisory Court of the Leader Since 3608 and Commodore Wellport's military dictatorship,a 75-man court is held to propose legislature which,if approved by the Leader,passes unanimously. Political parties in Keymon The only political organisation in Keymon as of 3614 is the Patriotic Faction. Political Debate Today November 2915 The Monarchist Party of Keymon strongly condems the New Emblem Party because of their inability to form a new cabinet. "We had elections almost a year ago and they haven't formed a new cabine. What are they waiting for? What does it tell about their party if the formation of cabinet takes so much time", Victoria Luise Alexandra Prior was asking during the Question Time at Royal Assembly. The Monarchist Party proposed that the Royal Assembly should call an early election as soon as possible if High Chancellor-party is not able to rule the country. +++++++++++++ Geography The Grand Duchy of Keymon is situated on the island of Maddog in the Maddog Ocean. It is located in between the continents of Artania and Seleya with Makon to the north and Majatra to the south. More specifically it is in between the nations of Hobrazia and Likatonia and is considered to be the only continent-less nation is Terra. Keymon also holds juristiction over Monkey Island which can be found just to the south of Maddog which, despite its small size, is very sparsely populated and largely ignored by the outside world. Major Towns Keymon is essentially considered to be based around four major towns, although a number of small villages also exist. The four towns are all connected by the train network. Keymon City: This is the capital city of Keymon and is the main business capital of the nation, being home to a large number of banks. It is also the location of the Royal Assembly. Penrod: This picturesque fishing town was the first to be founded in Keymon and is still the home of the Palace of the Royal Highness. Tyrannopolis: Found at the foothills of the Maddogine mountains, Laddon is the industrial heartland of Keymon and is where the majority of the national production takes place. The city itself would not attract much tourist attention if it were not for the high level of casinos that exist in it. This, however, does not detract from the high levels of air pollution found in the area. ''Urrutius Estate:'' The Christian capital of Keymon, this is home to the largest church in the nation as well as being where theological decisions take place. Aside from this it is a popular tourist destination due to its small streets and regular markets. Demographics Religion Out of 97.9 percent of the population measured in the 2602 census: * 64% Christian (Church of Keymon: 59%, Church Of Keymon (Reformed): 22%, Lutheran: 11%, Terran Catholic: 6%, Other:2%) * 22% Zen Buddhist * 6% Jewish * 6% None * 2% Other The initial band of Dolgarian travelers led by Bryce Leigh I were predominantly Zen Buddhist and set up the nation to encompass both their spiritual and economic beliefs. Yet as word of this 'island paradise' spread more and more began leaving the homeland in what has become known as the Dolgarian Exodus. Naturally this contained many Christians who soon set up the Church of Keymon (COK) along Calvinist lines. Christiantiy is now by far the largest belief in Keymon with the majority belonging to the Church of Keymon. However a substantial amount now subsribe to the Church of Keymon (Reformed), a more liberal organization formed in 2160's in response to the hardline conservative approach of the COK. Recently the original COK has been under controversy as it has swayed from its beliefs, begun initiating cult-like tactics, and many of the previous followers have left the church. The remaining Christians are largely Lutheran and Terran Catholic, with the majority coming as Deltarian refugees. There have been minimal clashes between the COK and Terran Catholics in the past yet these are rare occurrences now. Nevertheless Terran Catholics tend to live in isolated communities and rarely marry non-Catholics. The Lutherans are not as isolated, and live largely integrated and in tolerance with the COK and reformed COK. The next largest religion is Zen Buddhist which, despite being marginalized, remains a strong force in Keymon. The religion is led by Official Zen Committee of Keymon (OZCK) which is responsible for appointing the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon and for maintaining the majority of Buddhist temples in the nation. Pressure groups also exist such as the Revolutionary Committee of Natural Law. This organization was formed by William Kerouac in 2164 around the same time as the Church of Keymon (Reformed), as such the 2160's have become synonymous with religious progression. The RCNL is now affiliated with the Zen Collective, a political organization of left wing Buddhists. Judaism did not begin its spread into Keymon until around about the 2140's when long persecuted immigrants from Majatra began arriving as well as liberal thinkers from Beiteynu. The Jewish population suffered under the fascist rule of the National Front but since then has recovered well, but their percentage make-up of the population has declined in recent years. Ethnicity * 55% Dundorfian * 42% Luthoran * 2% Kalopian * 1% Augustan * Dundorfian & Luthoran is the distinct ethnic composition of Keymonese citizens. * Kalopian and Augustan merchants mostly,immigrated in Keymon after the fall of communism to develop their companies away from the troubled and unstable continent of Majatra. It should also be noted that due its position as a neutral free trading nation numerous other ethnicities and nationalities are represented in Keymon. This is also stems from its history of limited immigration restrictions as well as it being situated relatively near to major confilicts. Public Holidays Overall (Darnussian Style) {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 725px;" |'Year' |'Flag' |'Name' |'Government Type' |- |2103-3021 | |Grand Duchy of Keymon |Constitutional Monarchy |- |3021-3037 | |Democratic People's Republic of Keymon |Socialist Republic |- |3037-3051 | |Darnussian Comissariat of Keymon |Colonial Territory |- | 3051-3207 | |First Republic of Keymon/Glorious People's Empire of Keymon | Parliamentary Republic/Constitutional Monarchy |- |3107-Present | |Second Republic of Keymon/Supreme Imperial Republic of Keymon |Imperial Republic/Constitutional Manarchy |- |34 | |Grand Noble Kingdom of Keymon |Monarchy |3525-3581 |Union/Commune of Keymon |Socialist Democracy/Communism |3583-3608 |Noble Kingdom of Keymon |Constitutional Monarchy |3608- |Great Island-State of Keymon |Military Dictatorship } External links * [ http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=40 Keymon's Particracy Page] * Keymon News Service Category:Keymon Category:Nations